sonysuniverseofmarvelcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlton Drake
|alias= |born= |died=2018 |affiliation= Life Foundation |family= |status= Deceased |appearances= ''Venom'' (comic book) ''Venom'' (film) |actor= Riz Ahmed |gender = Male|movie = Venom|comics = Venom}} Dr. Carlton Drake was the leader of the Life Foundation, who became to contact into extraterrestrial lifeforms, calling them Symbiotes. Once Drake had began experimenting symbiotes on numerous people, he went under legal lawsuits that took attention from Eddie Brock. Getting interviewed, Drake was accused of murder from Eddie claims, resulting into him being kicked out of the building. Drake would continued to experiment in order to seek a higher lifeform, believing man and symbiote was the next step of evolution, only to notice one of his symbiotes were stolen by Eddie, leading to him searching. Once his men found Eddie, Drake would ultimately bonded with a symbiote, Riot. Having no use for Eddie, Drake continued to launch a rocket to space that led to more symbiotes, only to be stopped by Venom and being killed once he destroyed the rocket. Biography Carlton Drake was born to British parents and at nineteen years old, he discovered gene therapy that tripled the amount of a person's life expectancy. At the age of twenty four, Drake became the CEO of the Life Foundation. While leading a new space program, Drake was informed the destruction of his probe and will crash land back to Earth. Drake then discovered the four extraterrestrial lifeforms that were found inside his property in Malaysia. Carlton decided to take this opportunity to used these lifeforms as next step for humans to be bonded with. At a field trip for the Life Foundation, he was scheduled for an interview with Eddie Brock. The two talked about his achievements, including creating the Life Foundation. Eddie then asked him about the rocket, and also asked him about his testing pharmaceuticals. Carlton remained confused and had his security throw Eddie Brock out. Six months later, Carlton Drake decided to first bonded a symbiote with a rabbit, with assistance from Dr. Dora Skirth. He later went on to bond the blue symbiote to Isaac, only for him to refuse to bond with it. Drake told Issac about how God had abandoned them and that he will not do the same. While he accepted this, Isaac was killed by the experience, much to Carlton’s anger, he went on further experiment with other people who were unable to be bonded with the symbiote. When Eddie snuck into the Life Foundation, and was attacked by his friend Maria, which bonded him to a another symbiote. Carlton Drake deployed Roland Treece and other mercenaries to hunt him, believing him to be stealing “his symbiote”. However, he then discovered that Brock had achieved symbiosis and made Treece get it back for him. Treece also named Dora Skirth as the traitor, who Drake killed by releasing the blue symbiote which later died. Drake lost the possession of Venom. However, he eventually realized it after it entered Eddie Brock's body. Due to this, Drake sent a number of thugs after Brock to eliminate Brock and take back the symbiote. Despite his dismay of his symbiote being stolen, Carlton notices a successful trial was set by another symbiote with one of their test subjects named Jacob. After a numerous days, Carlton questioned his scientist about the only successful trial they had and discovered that host was affected the ultrasound and further testing would result into killing him. Despite his best efforts, Carlton failed on keeping the remaining host to survived as well killing on the last of the symbiotes. Alone at the facility, Drake noticed a little girl came into the Life Foundation, asking if she was lost, he became possessed by Riot. Capturing Eddie, after Venom had been extracted from him, Carlton Drake asked where the location of his symbiote, with Brock saying that he had no idea, Drake transformed into Riot and asked him where Venom was. With no answer, Riot transformed back into Drake, telling Treece to “clean up your mess”. Drake and Riot talked about how Riot would lead the other symbiotes to take over the world, with his leadership. Inside of a space shuttle launch, Riot attacked his Life Foundation members, engaging in the shuttle’s ignition. Riot jumps out of the window get get inside the rocket only to be blocked by Venom. Riot told Venom to get into the rocket, to which Venom said they wouldn’t have the world destroyed by him. The two fought, Venom and Riot fought, with Riot ripping Venom off of Brock, after which Brock then rebonded with Venom. As the symbiotes were reaching inside the space shuttle, Anne Weying used the shuttle to extract the symbiotes from them. Riot was separated from Carlton as with Venom also became unbonded with Brock. As the two landed on a space shuttle platform, Drake fought Eddie in a standstill only to be defeated by him, looking off the edge as his symbiote crawled to him, laughed at Brock for his ignorance of not understanding the next stage of evolution, before being kicked off the edge. Drake was bonded again with Riot, stabbing Eddie, and then leaving for the shuttle. Eddie‘s wound was healed by Venom who used Riot's blade to cut the shuttle, setting it on fire, and killing Drake and Riot. Relationships Allies *Life Foundation **Roland Treece † - former employee **Rosie Collins - former employee *Riot † - symbiote Enemies *Anne Weying - former employee *Dora Skirth † - former employee turned enemy and victim *Eddie Brock - enemy **Venom - killer *Lloyd Emerson † - former employee turned enemy and victim Powers *'Superhuman strength:' With Riot, Carlton can effortlessly throw grown humans across a room. *'Superhuman durability:' With Riot, Carlton can withstand numerous impact forces that can cause any sort of discomfort, such as withstanding numerous attacks from Venom. *'Superhuman speed:' With Riot, Carlton can move faster than the average human who engages moderate exercise. As Riot, Carlton was able to move faster than a group of scientist that attempt run away from him and attack Venom at high speeds. *'Superhuman agility:' With Riot, Carlton has superhuman levels of agility far greater than regular humans. As Riot, Carlton was able to leap off from a window from far distances. *'Tentacle extension:' With Riot, Carlton can extend the symbiote substance at will, allowing him to transform the substance into different shapes and slaughter down numerous people. Using the symbiote's capabilities, Carlton can form into different weapons that can kill a human being and stun another symbiote host, such as bladed hands that can spread out its surroundings and a spiked ball to throw around. Trivia *In Marvel Comics, Carlton Drake was the former leader of the Life Foundation who extracted five Symbiotes from Venom in order to kill . References Category:Venom characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Symbiote hosts Category:Liars Category:Males Category:Villains